


U-Haul

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Entity AU, also mentions of the legions being hooligans and ne'erdowell'rs, honestly not that much to tag this time lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: Another story I've had in my drafts for months and i just got the nerve up to finish.Shoutout to lied ham for editing this. he is pepeGOD
Relationships: David King/Jake Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	U-Haul

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay sex in the back of a uhal p much. this is also the first time (i think?) writing for this pair so enjoy heckers

If there was one thing David King would readily admit, is that he didn't take orders very well.

"David, grab your end of the sofa and tilt it sideways."

"Why? Ye heard them say it came in normally, and so it can go out normally-"

He was a great listener, really, but not when it came to people telling him what to do.

"Because we'll hit the tables if we don't. Now quit arguing with me and just do it!"

And Jake was _ this close _ to getting the same treatment that his old rugby referee got that cut his sports career short. 

David gave Jake a hard look that spoke volumes about how much he did not like Jake talking to him in that tone of voice, and in fact almost put down the sofa in favor of crossing his arms over his chest and spitting a few choice words at the man across from him.

"Look 'ere-"

A small crash stopped David's rant before it could begin, and both men turned to look at the couple's small child that had hired them to move their furniture playing softly but audibly with his toy trucks and Little People.  _ That little bugger- _

David turned back to see Jake already staring at him, a smirk on his face and a look of triumph that told of his knowledge that he had not only avoided a tirade, but had also won their silent argument.

"Come on, tilt it." As loud and rumbustious as David was, he held his tongue around younger children which meant that he had to follow Jake's orders or he was not going to be getting a nice review.

Bending at the knees, David hoisted the sofa and begrudgingly did as he was told, and actually realized that Jake was right: they would've taken out some nice-looking tables if they hadn't done it Jake's way. Not that David would ever admit to that; besides, Jake already knows it.

It takes little effort on their part to haul the sofa up the ramp of their moving truck and to slide it in perfectly alongside all of the other furniture the couple had, and even less effort to lock the door in place and slide the ramp back up into its dock. But it took all of David’s effort not to wipe the small, smug smile off Jake’s face who was still gloating from being the victor of their disagreement.

“Little shit.” David whispered to Jake, turning and watching the couple and their kid come out of their house and walk towards them. Being as discreet as he could, the larger of the two tilted his head down a little bit to make sure Jake heard him. “Yer gonna pay for lookin’ so smug.”

“You need to learn to fucking listen to me because sometimes I just know better than you and you know it.” Jake whispered back, smugness fading into something more neutral and pleasant as the couple approached them. “Quit being petulant.”

“Oh, yer just askin’ to be shafted la-“

“Thank you guys so much for moving everything.” The husband of the family spoke to them, grabbing both men’s hands in a firm handshake. “My and my wife would have probably done it together, but with her being pregnant and all I’d rather not risk hurting her or the baby.”  _ Oh _ , David thought she was just a little chubby.

“Oh, no, I understand. “ David responded, shaking the man’s hand with perhaps a bit too much vigor. “Bein’ pregnant, I’d imagine, is hard enough to deal with, let alone bein’ injured.”

“Yeah.” The husband replied, turning to face Jake to speak to the leader of the two. “You have our new address? Don’t want y’all getting lost.”

Jake reached into his pocket, putting out a small piece of paper that he gave a brief look-over before responding to the question. “372 Tropicana Lane? Same city?”

“Right, yeah.” Confirming their destination, the husband bent down to pick up his toddler and helped his wife down the sidewalk. “We’ll be there in about 30-40 minutes. My wife and I wanted to get something to eat for our son.”

“Yes, sir, we’ll follow out behind ya.” David yelled, hopping down from the sidewalk himself and getting in the drivers’ seat of the moving truck. Jake got in moments behind him, slamming the door shut as the larger man fastened his seatbelt and put the keys in the ignition. 

Just before he turned the keys, Jake spoke up, smirk back on his face. “Did I hear you say something about shafting?” 

David turned wordlessly to his partner, looking him over with more than curiosity in his eye. “Jesus, Park, keep it in ya pants. That’s not the proper way to run a business.” Turning the keys, the engine roared to life along with all the associated bells and whistles. “…but it’s yer turn.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong…” Jake began, momentarily stopping as the truck jerked to life as it fell in line behind the couple’s car and accelerated down the road. “…but I think it’s your turn.”

Making an exasperated noise, David put on an indignant tone of voice and gave Jake a hard look. “You know it’s bloody well your turn, don’t start that rubbish with my cock up your ass, Jake.”

“I’m not starting anything.” He replied, taking his cap off and wiping the sweat off his brow. “You started it. Literally. You’re the one who brought up fucking this time.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love having my cock stuffed up your ass or down your throat- STAY IN YOUR LANE, CUNT!” An unlucky fellow motorist had accidently drifted a bit too close to the moving truck and earned the brunt of David’s anger issues. The ex-rugby player stuck his head down his open window to lean out and yell. “Bloody hell, some fuckin’ people are too fuckin’ stupid to drive!” 

“David!” Jake hissed at him, tugging his shirt sleeve and urging him back inside. “Do you want another road rage incident?” The memory of the ‘incident’ flashed through David’s mind, images of an angry man driving a Jeep far too fast to be legal while taking pot shots at their truck with a pellet gun that landed him and the moving truck in the shop. Anger still simmering, David grunted heavily and brought his head back in per Jake’s request. 

“Fuckin’ wanker.” David muttered one last curse before stepping on the gas, catching up with the couple’s car in a few seconds. The cabin loped into silence, David turning over to see that Jake was facing away from him, looking out the window and taking in the city landscape in a clever ploy to avoid the last statement David had made in their lewd conversation.

_ Little shite. _ David decided that it would be best for the time being to focus on driving through rush hour traffic and not bicker with Jake like old milk maids, mind wandering onto memory lane as the traffic and highway lines stretched before him…

///// 

The first place David went to after getting out of the hospital? A bar, of course. 

Unfortunately, David couldn't go to his usual favorite bars and taverns- in fact, he couldn't even be in Manchester anymore  _ (to clear the record, David first hopped on the next plane to the capital of America then went to the first bar he came across) _ . Being a bouncer for a shady nightclub turned out to be more shady and dangerous than he realized, finding out first hand how much hell an organized gang (they weren't even a gang, they were a bunch of bloody teenagers who called themselves the Legion or some shite like that) could cause him.

Whoever the hell they were, David had ended up with several deep but non-life threatening stab wounds that required him to be transported by air to the nearest hospital and even had to be given a blood transfusion. He was fully ready to destroy the punks when he got out of the hospital, but before he could get out the outpatient lobby, he saw them all minus the one David knew was their leader, all with various sharp and pointy objects and hoodies pulled over their faces.

David King was no coward, not afraid to be hurt or possibly even maimed, but he knew better than to go up against people with weapons, no matter how young they might be, especially in his condition. His only calming thought was that maybe they wouldn't kill him in broad daylight, but teenagers are especially known for being exceptionally stupid. Using the hospital phone to call for a taxi, David darted out of the lobby and hopped into the backseat, shoving a wad of cash at the driver and told him to drive him to the nearest airport with flights going out of the country  _ and don't stop for any bloody teenagers!  _

He looked one last time out the rear windshield of the taxi, and saw the punks with their shivs jumping on bikes and trying to pedal after him, but they were quickly left in the dust. But that still didn't let him fully relax until he landed on American soil (he doubted that they would afford plane tickets if they were still riding bikes) and got directions to the nearest bar- there were a surprising amount of them within a 5-kilometer radius of the terminal.

And that's where he found him- the sorriest sod to ever be in a bar ever.

An south asian-looking man who was drinking from a beer bottle with a  _ straw  _ sporting a depressed look on his face, and not a "my wife took everything" look, either; more of a "I really just want to go home and be sad" look.

So he plopped down besides the man and asked him "Who dragged ya here and left ya?"

At first, the man didn't turn to face him, or even acknowledge his question, so David gave the guy's arm a light swat.

"Are ye deaf? I'm talkin' to ya-" 

And finally, the man turned around with a scowl on his face and David had two immediate thoughts race through his head before he could even account for them: one, this man did not like to be touched, and two, this man was clearly, clearly, a pornstar or a model because he was too good-looking to be anything else. David knew that he was one of the better looking men in the world and that it's the reason why his bed was warm more nights than not, but the man beside him blew him right out of the water.

If you ask David on what his sexual preferences were ten, probably even five years ago, he would've said strictly hetrosexual- but a good friend of his took him to one of those gay cowboy movies after he lost a huge bet and it only took a little over two hours for David to see a new opening... open for him. It wasn't an immediate change of preference, but it was now to the point where sucking a bloke's dick? Sure, if he's handsome enough and not an asshole about it.

But this guy? He'd fuck this guy raw if he'd let him, and David was a stlickler for not catching anything-

"Are you deaf?" It was when a hand was waved in front of him that David realized that he had completely blanked out on a sexuality crisis and was now being called a hypocrite. Shaking his head and cracking his knuckles, David did what he did best: talk to people at bars so much he drives them to binge-drinking. "Sorry. When you turned around, it was like the light of God shone down upon me face, handsome."

Finishing his compliment with a wink, David started to lose the sharp edge of his confidence when the man just continued to stare at him like he was the Loch Ness Monster.

The man stared. And stared some more. And stared. "I'm not interested." He finally spoke, but his cheeks were just the slightest shade pink as he lifted his beer bottle up and took a sip from his straw- just practicing for later, David hoped, and the larger man saw right through the man's facade of a cool, neutral exterior.

"Come on!" He boasted, reaching out to touch him again but then remembered that this man would probably bite his arm off if he tried to do so. "Listen, men come to bars for two reasons: either to get laid or to drink their problems away, and often they're both one in the same thing. Got a crazy ex-wife?"

"No." The man responded, taking another sip of his beer.

"Kids that hate ya? Dead-end job? Crushing debt? Got stood-up?" David rattled off.

Swallowing, the man shook his fuzzy head. "None of that."

"Then why in the bloody hell are you here!?"

"The hotdogs."

...David blinked. "Come again, lad?"

"The hotdogs." The man simply repeated, and speak of the devil, the bartender slid him an oval-shaped plastic container with a hotdog and french fries inside of it. 

"Thanks." The man replied, sliding his beer aside to wipe his hands on his jacket before picking up the hotdog and taking a bite out of it. And as creepy as it sounds, David watched the man eat for a good few minutes or at least until half of his hotdog and fries were gone before he finally thought of something to say.

"Well, aren't you just an odd one." The man hummed and shrugged his shoulders in response, and David barked out a laugh before holding out his hand to the man. 

"I'm David King."

His hand was held out for several heartbeats before the look the man gave him told him that he wasn't getting one in return. He waited for the man to take a napkin out of his pocket, wipe his mouth off after putting his half-eaten hotdog down and clearing his throat. "Jake."

"Just Jake?"

"Just Jake." David swore to himself that he wasn't being creepy by watching the man finish his meal, that he was just...admiring the man's strong facial features. Yep, that wasn't creepy at all. Totally didn't mean he was hard as a rock, either.

Eventually, David felt like he had to say something, even if the man was clearly not looking to socialize. "Do ya live 'round here?"

Jake shook his head, taking a quick sip of his beer before gracing him with a response. "No- well, I kinda do now."

"Oh?" David responded, genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah." The sad look came back on his face. "My, uhh, house was destroyed in a mudslide after one of those hundred-year floods. I'm staying with my brother until I figure out what to do."

Well, that'll make any man sad. The Englishman suddenly felt a little bit guilty for pushing his presence on Jake given that's he's clearly having a difficult time enough as it is. It's rare that David ever felt sorry for apologizing for anything, but this time was different. "God's teeth, sorry 'bout that." David slid out of his barstool, ready to leave if Jake wished him to. "Sorry for imposin' on ya-"

"No, no... it's fine." Jake waved a dismissive hand, not looking at David until the rustling of fabric caught his attention. "You can stay. If you want." 

David would've honestly just excused himself and left Jake to finsih his beer in peace and despair, but then he noticed Jake's grey eyes and his dick made him sit right the fuck back down. "Why?" He asked, laughing to himself. "You don't look like much of a talker."

"I'm not." Jake laughed back, a sound that David found oddly pleasant and warming. "But my brother isn't picking me up for another hour and I don't know how to get to his place from here, so I'm stuck with you 'til then."

"That's the spirit, lad!" Cheering and slamming his fist on the table, the bartender he summoned gave him a sour look. "Get us two more beers, on the double!" Nothing that'll loosen a man's tongue more than alcohol.

When the beers were placed in front of the man, Jake immediately pushed his back towards David with his elbow as his hands were busy picking up his hotdog and biting into it. "You'll have to drink it; I can't have anymore."

David looked incredulous that Jake would turn down such a generous offer- and it was a good brand of beer, too. "Why the bloody hell not?"

"I have alcohol intolerance." Jake said plainly in between bites of food. "I had to...swallow a horsepill just so... I could have this one beer without throwing up afterwards." With the end of his sentence, Jake picked his beer back up and sucked on the straw until he hit air, then placed it back on the counter and slid it away from him. "Trust me, you don't want to see that."

"Hmmph. More for me, then." David took a beer in each hand, and chugged both of him down his gullet in what must've been record time because when David righted himself, Jake was looking at him with a gobsmacked look on his face.

"You're one of those men who like to just hang around in bars all day, get drunk, and start fights, aren't you?" He asked quietly, popping one of his disappearing fries into his mouth while giving David a look-over that made the larger man warmer than he already was. 

"What, is that yer type?"

"My  _ type  _ is intelligence, and you're not showing any." David remembers laughing so hard he got choked on his beer and nearly threw up himself and defended himself with an indignant response that apparently made Jake think twice and give him a second chance.

/////

Yep, David remembered the rest of that night pretty clearly- as much as he could considering he chugged down two more beers in addition to the first batch until some burly man, bigger than David himself, came up behind Jake and tapped him on the shoulder and gestured to follow him outside. 

"Cheating on me already, love?" David teased, and enjoyed the twitch of Jake's lips he got in response. The olive-skinned male had quickly picked up a napkin and scribbled something on it before shoving it in David's sticky hands and walking with his personal suitman.

"Here's my number. If you wanna hang out again, call me. But not in a bar."

After Jake had left, David swilled down half a bottle of Merlot before he was thrown out of the bar for getting into a brawl for reasons he was too drunk to remember, but he woke up the next morning in a hotel room he barely remembered renting for the night with Jake's number on the napkin spread out on his chest like a small blanket. Apparently, he had been too stupid to actually use the blankets which were still neatly tucked and pressed into the mattress.

Luckily for him, Jake didn't know about that, and he had promptly called the gray-eyed beauty as soon as he was sober enough to talk to take up on Jake's offer. David also remembered them both hanging out on some park bench, eating fast food, talking about both Jake and his situations and how they were both going about fixing it.

It was David who bought up the moving company idea. "Why are there so many bloody agressive as fuck truck drivers in the States? I took a cab the other day and two of them nearly wrecked us!"

Jake had simply shrugged and plucked a sesame seed of his bun, throwing it to a nearby bird  _ (David quickly found out that the man was a lover of almost all animals and had a dog and cat of his own) _ . "It's Virginia, what did you expect?"

"I don't bloody know! Why is America so fuckin' huge?! Why is every bloody state like an individual country?"

"That's ironic, coming from you."

"What?"

"You're one of the most aggressive men I've ever met. Do you take steroids?"

"What? No!...Well, I did back, way, way back, but not anymore." Jake had made a noise in the back of his throat, and tossed some extra bun from his burger to a German Shepard that had trotted up to him and sat by his leg, much to the chagrin of his owner when they tried to pull the dog away. The pair had lapsed into silence then, until Jake spoke that fateful sentence-

_ "You would fit in perfectly, you know. Being a truck driver-" _

"David, this isn't the road."

"Oh, bloody fuckin' hell." David had spent so much time lost in memories that he had turned down the wrong street like a dumbass. Ah well, I can get there from here. He takes the next upcoming side road that he can to get back towards the main highway, evidently pleasing Jake, as his partner gives a satisfied hum and goes back to looking out the window.

And David can't keep his hands to himself, so he slides a hand off the steering wheel and onto the meaty part of Jake's thigh with a gentle but firm squeeze. It was enough for Jake to startle out of his window peering and glare at David with faux annoyance in his eyes.

"We have a job to go to."

David met Jake's eyes and held his gaze, putting on his turn signal.

"We've got time." Turning the steering wheel, Jake got a good look at the street sign as they went by it and pursed his lips.

The larger man didn't move his hand on Jake's thigh; in fact, he curled his thick fingers into the soft flesh, and slowly inched upward until he bumped into something that made Jake shift in his seat. "They said they'd be here in 30 to 40 minutes, right?" Jake asked, trying to look cool but slipping his worn brown cap off his head and gray eyes flickering between David's face, the hand teasing his thigh, and the house David had pulled up to. And the truck clock.

David looked at it too, and smirked even harder. "We got at least 20 minutes." Leaning over, David pressed soft, butterfly kisses to Jake's tight jawline, starting near the corner of his lips and moving up to suck on Jake's earlobe. "And ye know how little tykes and pregnant women eat." Sliding his seatbelt, he felt Jake quickly do the same and move his head to kiss David on the lips, teeth gnashing together as it quickly turned heated and passionate.

Calloused hands pushed against David's chest, and the Englishman pulled back to see Jake reaching his hands out for David's belt, making swift work of it and throwing it into the small cabin behind the seats that they had made use of for more than just moving material in the recurring past. Chuckling at Jake's poorly concealed eagerness, David continued on "We could probably stretch that to 'alf and hour." as he pushed down his pants, revealing dark blue boxers that did little to hide his arousal.

Leaning back in his seat all the way to slide his pants off one leg, David ripped the other one off, knocking a shoe off in the process that he didn't give a royal shite about in the heat of the moment. He had managed to get his pants off faster than Jake, and took that opportunity to quite literally  _ jump  _ him, pushing him back down into the seat and shoving his tongue down the man's throat.

Jake made a noise in the back of his throat, and wrapped his hands around David's waist and pulled him closer while sucking on David's tongue in his mouth. The lack of oxygen made David pull back to inhale sharply before diving back in for another breathtaking kiss until Jake twisted his head away. "It's your turn." Jake tried to stand up to assert his dominance over the taller man, but since he had failed to get his pants off before David, his attempt was quickly noticed and Jake was pushed back down in his seat, pants bunched up around his knees stopping him from getting to his feet.

“It’s  _ your  _ turn.” Jake said again with more force than before, but he made no move to push or rebuff his partner when he pressed himself over him, a hand sneaking under his shirt to rub at his chest and the other slipping into his boxers to tug at his dick. Not willing to give in just yet, Jake bit back a moan and pushed himself forward, grabbing David’s biceps and nipping his lips in a quick and harsh kiss. “ _ It’s your turn.”  _ He reiterated, using the sternest tone of voice he could, but David pressed back down into his, the back of his skull thumping against the truck door with a soft gasp of his own.

_ “...” _ David opened his mouth for a second, dark eyes raking up and down Jake’s form underneath his, and Jake thought for a moment that David was going to tell him to punch him in the face or something like that… but then the man leaned back just enough for Jake to not feel his hot exhales against his neck anymore. He had to force his face to not show disappointment.

“Go ahead, then. ‘ave your turn.” His half-lidded eyes widening, Jake was fairly surprised that David would just  _ concede  _ like that  _ (struggle-fucking wasn’t uncommon between the two men, despite the ‘taking turns’ system that they had) _ . David watched Jake intenly, his gaze flickered over every inch of his body that he could see, and what he saw was that Jake  _ hesitated.  _ The Englishman grinned like the cat that got the cream, and leaned down to growl at the man beneath him.

“I know ya want my cock stuffed up yer ass, huh? Ever since I said it back at the house?” When Jake gave him a hard look through grey eyes, David couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him again, bringing a hand up to rake through his thick hair and to tilt his head back to look up at him.

David saw no resistance in his eyes, only lust and want. The Englishman knew if Jake  _ truly  _ wanted to fuck him, he would get his way-  _ honestly, David usually let Jake have his way on most things. _ But Jake made no move to sit up or pounce on him, in fact, he could just make out the twitch in Jake’s thighs as his words settled in.

“Hmmm.” David hummed, pressing a softer, lingering kiss to the other man’s lips that bordered on questionably romantic. “I’ll tell ya what: you let me fuck you now, and ye can have me  _ any way you want  _ next time, huh?” David could clearly see the way Jake’s eyes  _ glistened  _ brighter than the sun outside itself when David made that offer. He watched Jake’s swollen red lips open and close a couple of times before he squirms in his seat, moving his arms down to shuck his pants off all the way, accidentally kicking David in the process.

“I’m taking you up on that offer  _ tonight. _ ” Jake spoke with such finality that David knew he meant it with complete certainty and he couldn’t help the heat that sparked in the pit of his stomach at the brief fantasy that played through his mind at Jake’s agreement. The smaller man didn’t look like it, but he could fuck him  _ senseless  _ when he topped. 

But that day was not today- err, rather, this afternoon. 

Growling in approval, David captured Jake’s lips in a biting kiss a little bit harder than he meant to, judging by the soft tang of iron that pricked his taste buds and the groan he got in response, but he knew neither of them minded too much. David reached down to palm Jake’s erection through his boxes, and a hand scratched down David’s muscular chest in response. 

Barking a curt laugh, David pulled down his partner’s boxers and firmly grasped his dick with a hand in one fluid motion and gave it a few experimental tugs. Jake gasped into his mouth, and unconsciously pressed up into the hand in between his legs in an unintentional surrender. To regain control of himself and the situation, Jake moved to sit on top of David in the cramped quarters of the sleeper cab in the back, slipping his legs over David’s lap so that he was straddling him upright, his head just a few inches taller than the Englishman’s.

Grinning wickedly, David used the hand that wasn’t pawing at Jake’s dick to grab one of Jake’s ass cheeks, giving it a lustful couple of squeezes until Jake made a noise and kissed him again. As spit was swapped between the two, David stopped grinding his palm into Jake’s dick long enough to pull his partner’s clothes off all the way, and Jake did the same for him with distracting kisses peppered all up and down his sweat-drenched neck. The air conditioner only ran while the truck was running  _ (they hadn’t gotten around to buying an automatic one yet),  _ and the summer heat was a bitch in an enclosed metal box like this.

But being horny gave you the incredible superpowers of ignoring one of the hottest days of the year while you got down and dirty with your partner. Large hands grabbed and massaged the tense muscles of Jake’s ass, and David took his sweet time in dragging his fingers across the crack of Jake’s ass while soaking up all the hickeys Jake was surely leaving all over his neck and collarbone.

His middle finger was the first to rub against Jake’s entrance, the muscle hot and fluttering against the digit and David found little resistance in pushing his finger in up to the first knuckle. “Bloody ‘ell.” David gave Jake a smug look. “You’re a lil’ loose today.”

Jake’s nose pressed into David’s jaw as he huffed out a chuckle. “Forget last time?” Where he had made Jake sit on his cock while he watched the rugby game until the smaller man had come from squirming on his lap alone? Must’ve slipped his mind. “Maybe” David grinned, thrusting softly into the man on top of him as Jake breathed heavily and lathered him in kisses that were more drool than lips.

The Englishman hadn’t realized his finger had slipped past the second knuckle until Jake mewled and swayed his hips. “Another.” he breathed out, whispering in David’s ear before pulling back, upright on his knees. “Hurry up, we don’t have forever.”

_ Oh yeah, that family was going to be here in, what, fifteen minutes? _ “We have plenty of time.” David reassured, but retracted his fingers long enough to spit on them before putting them back, with his middle finger pressing at the ring of muscle until it gave way. Jake hissed and wiggled his hips, and David looked up at his partner to see his eyebrows pinched together.

“You okay?” Even though he knows they’re in a rush, he’d rather take a blowjob than painful sex. But Jake shakes his fuzzy head and pushes back into his hand. “Just a little burn. I’m fine.” He insists, but David doesn’t have the strength in him to protest when Jake leans down and kisses him silly. “I’m ready.” Jake mutters in between incessant pecks, and reaches down to grab David’s dick and give it a few tugs, urging more blood to fill the organ for the upcoming show.

David knows for a  _ fact  _ that Jake needs to be prepped more, but with the hand on his dick, teeth nibbling his bottom lip and the quickly dwindling time they have left, the Englishman decides that they need to do it now or have a serious case of blue balls while they move the furniture. And judging from past experiences, that is something that should be avoided at all costs.

Reaching blindly to his left, David slaps his hand against the mass of blankets and pillows of the sleeper, seeking out the box of condoms that they had back there for cases such as this, or the times when they have to drive more than eight hours on the road and slept in the back, which nine times out of ten led to sex. It takes several colorful swears to pluck the box out of some blankets, and David holds it up to them both only to find it empty.

“Wh-” Jake starts, abandoning chewing on David’s lips to stare at the empty box. He turns back to David with a disappointed look on his face. “You didn’t buy any more?” David has a brief flashback of their last tryst back here, and of the sleepy post-sex promise that he made to buy more. Guess he never did.

Giving the box a scalding look, David throws it behind him somewhere and pulls his fingers out of Jake’s hole, grabbing the smaller man’s hips. “Ya wanna do it raw?” It’s not like they haven’t before. David knows they’re both clean- in the beginning of their odd little relationship, it was open between them that they were both free to see other people on the side if they wanted too, but it’s been a long time since David’s even thought of having sex with someone else, and he doubts Jake is even  _ remotely  _ interested in hooking up with anybody else besides him.

David wonders for a moment when their relationship had turned exclusive, but it’s a thought that was overtaken by lust as Jake bites his lip and nods. “Just don’t come inside me.” David barks out a laugh. He remembers the one time Jake came inside of him right before they were supposed to move some furniture, and he also remembers how it felt to have cum bubbling out of your ass when you pick up the heavy side of a dresser. He also remembers Jake laughing at him-

Hands on his chest suddenly push him back on one of those fluffy pillow chairs that was actually fairly comfortable for a sleeper, as he watches the enticing sight of Jake rearranging himself on top of him, his olive skin sweat-slicked and glistening in the daylight that snuck inside the cabin. David couldn’t help but run his hands up and down Jake’s frame, mostly ending up squeezing his rear end. Jake grabs his dick and guides it in between his cheeks, rubbing his tip against his entrance and using his pre as lube to help slide him in.

David watches as Jake bites his bottom lip to a bright red while his eyes are trained on the motions going on in between his legs, and presses just the tip in without any verbal warning. The smaller male’s lips part, teeth letting go with a soft gasp and David was rewarded with a few shallow rolls of Jake’s hips.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell.” David breathes out, eyes flickering between where he was guiding his cock inside Jake and watching Jake’s facial reactions to everything he was doing. He slid in a little bit deeper before he met a little bit of resistance and stopped. “You are so fuckin’  _ tight _ , Jake.”

Jake made a noise halfway between a grunt and a whine and wiggled his hips down a little farther down, fingers digging deep crescents into David’s biceps. “Yeah.” Jake breathed out in response because the ability to say anything more was gone out the window. He usually  _ does  _ want to top, but the feeling of David’s dick spearing him open is something he doesn’t know he craves until it’s presented to him. Or already pressing at his mouth or ass. Plus, not having a condom on made everything feel so much more, for a lack of a better term,  _ intense. _

He brings Jake close enough to him to kiss him, tongues and teeth pressing together and David firmly grabs Jake’s hips and moves him up and down on his cock, guiding him further down until he finally hilts inside of him. They both groan in unison, and Jake is the one to break the kiss to arch his back and prop himself up with his hands behind him as he rolls his hips.

“Fuck.” David swears again, and lets Jake set a brisk but steady pace for a little while, watching his cock move with Jake, sandwiched blissfully inbetween his asscheeks. Looking up, Jake’s eyes were nearly shut, just a small fraction of his gray eyes visible to him and he was looking at him with such a look of want and lust in his eyes that, for a moment, David forgot that this was supposed to be a quickie.

Just for a moment, though. He corrected that by grabbing Jake’s hips in both of his large hands and moving him faster on his lap, rewarded with a moan from his partner and a tightening around his cock. “Such a pretty boy.” David praised, despite the eyeroll he got and expected from Jake. “Ya always look the best with my prick in your ass.”

David was amazed that Jake could still roll his eyes and be a sarcastic little shit even while riding him. “And you sound like a whore with my dick in your ass.” For that comment, Jake received a harsh slap on his ass and David picked up speed, fully controlling Jake’s movements with his hands.

Throwing his head back, Jake let David take control for the time being and focused on the sensation of  _ fullness  _ that was at the center of his universe. At the apex of every back and forth motion, the swell of King’s cock would press firmly against the fleshy area right above his prostate that would send a rush of pleasure up his spine and down to his toes. One particularly hard roll of David’s hips made his legs quake for a moment and he grabbed his own dick on reflex. “Fuck- hurry up.” As much as Jake would  _ love  _ to keep riding David like this, he twisted his head to look at the clock in the truck and saw that their already limited time was running short.

David, understanding what Jake was requesting, moved his hands from his hips to under his ribs and pulled him forward, at the same sliding downwards a smidge and pulling his legs up so that his knees rested lightly against Jake’s back. Hands found their place again at Jake’s hips, and David lifted him up until just the tip of his dick was still inside of him before,  _ literally _ , letting him drop back down onto his dick.

_ “David!”  _ The Englishman laughed at Jake’s surprised shout, and took the man's temporary shock to start a fast and brutal rhythm of moving Jake up and down while also fucking up into him. In the flurry of fucking, Jake leaned in for another kiss as he jacked himself off with one hand and dug his nails into David’s shoulders with the other, holding on for dear life.

“Havin’ fun?” David teased, pressing hard and biting kisses along Jake’s cheek. “Bet you’re glad you wanted to bottom, huh?”

Jake huffed, and then chortled. “Fuck you.” But the swear held no malice to it, especially when David angled his hips in a certain way and made Jake see stars behind eyelids he hadn’t realized he closed.  _ “ _ There.” The smaller male ordered. “Right there, David-”

“There?” David poked, deliberately slowing down to make sure he hit Jake’s prostate with the thickest part of his dick. He soaked in the way Jake gasped and ground down against him in his desperation for  _ more.  _ “That’s what you need, Jakey?”

Not giving him a response, Jake pressed his face and lips into the crook of David’s neck and purposefully tightened himself around King’s dick inside of him, and it got the agitated response he was looking for. David quickly picked up the pace again, chasing his end as the time they had left together slowly dwindled away. He swatted Jake’s hand away from his dick and replaced it with his own after spitting in it for lube, speedily jacking him off in tandem with his thrusts.

Both hands came to clutch at David’s shoulder now, and the sound of Jake’s soft moaning went almost unheard over the sound of skin slapping against skin.

“David-” Normally, Jake would feel embarrassed to feel this close already, but that’s exactly what they were aiming for in this situation.

The Englishman flicked his tongue over the shell of Jake’s ear before hoarsely whispering. “Yeah? Close, Jakey?” Throwing his head back, Jake fought to keep his eyes facing front. “Yeah,  _ holy fuck _ , I’m gonna cum-”

David gave Jake’s ass another hard smack and bit the soft lobe of his partner’s ear. “Hmm, you gonna cum around my cock? Bloody fuck, you’re tight; I bet you’ll just squeeze the cum right out of me before I can pull out-”

“You better fucking not.” Toes curling and thighs tensing, Jake’s threat was empty as he sunk his teeth into the crook of David’s neck and shoulder, tasting sweat and sex on his tongue. The hand on his cock moved faster and focused more on the tip, David twisting the palm of his hand repetitively until the engorged flesh in his hand started to throb. Jake was biting deep into his shoulder and drawing blood, but David didn’t care as the walls around his own dick tightened and rippled. 

Jake came with a muffled shout and teeth still lodged in David’s shoulders, white ropes of cum spraying across both his and David’s chest as the Englishman milked the dick flopping between them until Jake swatted his hand away. “David.” Jake moaned, releasing his death grip on his partner and pressing kisses along David’s strong jawline. He had thought of to say something else, but forgot about it as David kept fucking him to the point of blossoming oversensitivity.

“Oh, you feel so good around me.” David complimented, both hands now free to grab Jake’s ass and hold him in place to fuck him how he pleased. The tightening in his balls was getting more intense with each thrust and David momentarily forgot that he was supposed to pull out. “Fuck, I’m gonna fill ya up-”

“No.” Jake whined, curling his fingers in the blankets below him as overstimulation raced across his nerves. “David, I will  _ punch  _ you if you do-”

Eyes widening, David almost didn’t understand what Jake was saying. “Oh fuck-” He lifted Jake off of him completely, cock slipping out of him with a loud  _ pop! _ , and quickly put Jake back down to grab his dick and feverently jerk himself off with a loud groan, his cum mixing with Jake’s cooling jizz against his chest and running down his stomach to pool in a puddle.

The sound of Jake’s laughter drew him out of staring at his dick like it was a block of solid gold, and found Jake rolled to his side on David’s right, arms outstretched, legs splayed out and hair going in every direction. “I can’t believe we managed to do that.”

David spared the clock in the truck a bleary-eyed look, and saw that they had just a couple of minutes before the family would be there. Making a noise of agreement, David fished around in the blanket piles to find the wet wipes they kept in the back and found them with a pleased hum and began to wipe himself clean. “I can’t believe you didn’t put up more of a fight about bottomin’.” He tosses the one he used on himself into their waste bin and pulls another one out and jumps on top of Jake when he sees the man try to get up. 

“Lemme clean you up.” It’s David’s form of an apology for startling Jake and jumping on him. “Ye got some cum on your chest.”

“Could’ve just told me to stay still.” Jake grumbles, but lets David wipe his chest off- and squeaks when the wipe is suddenly massaging his asshole. It stings a little bit, but it’s mostly the cool feeling against overheated muscles that make Jake squirm. He lifts one of his legs up to let David get better access to cleaning him up, albeit begrudgingly. It made him feel like a baby to be wiped up like this- but honestly, his limbs feel too much like jelly to do it himself and they need to multitask.

Once David had deemed Jake clean enough, he gave his asscheeks a few pats to let him know before scooting away to pick up his garments of clothing and tossing the ones of Jake’s he found at him. “Sometimes with you, it’s better not to ask.” David suddenly found buttons to be insufferable, and he pauses when he notices Jake moving a bit stiffly. “I wasn’t too rough with ya, was I?” 

“Hmm?” Jake pauses in slipping on his shirt to spare David a glance, but then resumes putting his arm through the arm holes. “Not really. I’m just sore.”

“Sure?” He knew Jake would rarely admit to feeling bad or sick, but that didn’t mean that David would take him at his word and leave him be. Deciding that his shirt was buttoned up enough to be decent, David crawls over to Jake to wrap him in a single-armed bear hug as he tries to slide his pants on. “I’ll run you a warm bath when we get home. Put in some of tha’ coconut oil that you like so much, yeah?”

Jake pouted, and David couldn’t resist catching his lower lip in a toothy kiss. “If it makes you feel better.” Rolling his eyes, Jake stands up to climb into the front seat and exit the truck, but pauses just before he steps out. “Just don’t light so many damn candles this time. I’m not going to explain to the fire department how the smoke detector went off next time.”

“You fuckin’- you said you enjoyed the candles!” Attempting to slip on a shoe whose heel lip had folded in on itself, David nearly lost both his shoe and consciousness when he tried to get out of the truck and join Jake on the outside.

And perfect timing too, since the family was just pulling up next to them in the driveway. “I said I like the smell, but you overdid it.” Jake commented through the tip-lipped smile he was giving the family.

“Fuck you.” David gave a friendly wave to the kid as they jumped out the backseat.

“I’ll fuck you with the candle.”

“Better be one of those pillar candles or else don’t mither with it.”

  
  



End file.
